Amor em Chamas
by Brasi Blue
Summary: Um novo cantor chega na cidade, e ele promete conquistar a todos e principalmente a Sam, a narradora da história. Mas será que esse cantor trará problemas para Danny?


Amor em Chamas

Muitos já achavam que a famosa cantora de rock Ember McLane era um problema, Danny e sua turma estavam enganados, pois eles conheceram o mais pior pesadelos de toda a história do rock: Diego del Fuego, Agora. A história é resumida no diário de Sam Manson e é a continuação de "Se Eu Fosse Você?".

1º Dia

"Querido diário, hoje eu e Danny estávamos indo para o shopping, já que tínhamos uma semana inteirinha de feriado. Não era todos que tinham essa chance de ficar saindo para se divertir com os amigos. Mas tudo bem. Então, fomos a uma loja de CDs, assim que saímos da lanchonete. Tinha alguns CDs legais, mas nenhum deles havia me convencido, até..."

Danny: Sam, olha esse CD aqui. Você já ouviu falar nesse cara? (apontando para o CD)

Sam: Não faço idéia. Diego del Fuego? Que tipo de esquisito é esse?

Danny: Deve ser algum roqueiro doido novo. Mas ele me parece um pouco familiar.

Sam: Lembrando da Ember, aquela roqueira que quase me fez cair daquele prédio?

Danny: Ela mesmo. Mas ele é um garoto e tem cabelo vermelho.

Sam: Deve ser por isso que ele se chama "del Fuego". O cabelo dele parece fogo de verdade.

"Mas foi nesse momento em que eu e Danny sentíamos algo estranho. É como se algum fantasma estivesse por perto. Mas não percebemos nenhum. Então, foi aí que ouvimos do lado de fora do shopping: O famoso Diego estava dando um show no estacionamento"

Diego: Atenção todos os jovens do shopping. Aqui é o Diego del Fuego! E eu estou aqui para cantar uma música especial para todos aqueles que estiverem aqui na frente. E não se preocupem, ninguém vai pagar ingresso pra me ver. Os primeiro que correrem aqui, poderão cantar no palco comigo!

Danny: O Diego está aqui? Acha melhor a gente...

Sam: Em ir? Corta essa! Eu não quero ir no show dele. Até parece que eu vou querer ir no show de um cara de cabelo vermelho preso por um rabo de cavalo e ainda faz essas marcas doidas no olho.

Danny: (sensor de fantasma) Tem algum fantasma por perto. Mas onde?

Sam: Não sei, mas seria muito complicado achar em um shopping, não acha?

Danny: Vamos ir lá para fora. Não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que vem desse tal de Diego.

Sam: Ok, vamos nessa!

"Então nós saímos. Mas nada. É como Danny tivesse 'perdido o sinal' do fantasma. A música de Diego estava bem alta. E por incrível que pareça, ele estava cantando uma música dos anos 80. Não acredito que ainda existia gente que gostava do Santa Esmeralda. Mas fazer o que? Cada um tem o seu gosto e não vou falar mal de ninguém, até porque eu gosto um pouco..."

Diego: 'Cause I just a soul, whose intentions are good. Oh Lord! Please, don't let me be misunderstood.

Todos: Diego del Fuego! Diego del Fuego!

Diego: Esse é o meu nome. E não se preocupem, pois eu posso aparecer a qualqer instante na cidade. É só escutarem minha música. Eu estarei na rádio amanhã. Liguem na freqüencia certa!

"Diego não parecia um fantasma, mas na verdade ele era. Era tão discreto que nem mesmo o Danny pode percebê-lo pelo sensor. Diego parecia estar contente com a sua fama. Mas eu não posso negar que ele era muito gato . "

"Quando ficou de tarde, eu liguei a televisão e comecei a ver as notícias da cidade, e parecia que ele estava em todos os canais."

Sam: O que deve estar passando na televisão? (Sam ligando a TV)

CLICK!

"_Agora vamos na seção de música e cultura. Hoje de manhã no shopping, o mais novo cantor Diego del Fuego cantou algumas das músicas mais famosas dos anos 80. Diego também é famoso no exterior e sua música nova deverá sugir nas paradas. Amanhã ele dará entrevista para a radio mais famosa entre os jovens."_

Sam: Legal... Agora eu estou começando a ficar com raiva desse cara. Esse tal de Diego não para nunca? Logo ele vai acabar parando na minha escola!

"Foi só eu falar que o maluco do Tucker liga lá em casa..."

TRIM! TRIM! (telefone)

Sam: (atendendo) Alô?

Tucker: Sam, você não acredita! O Diego del Fuego vai cantar amanhã na nossa escola! Não é demais?

Sam: Tucker, te agradeço pela novidade... Ainda mais, acabou com a minha felicidade... To desligando. Tchau.

CLACK! (batendo o telefone no gancho)

"Eu perdi a cabeça naquele dia. Ninguém falava de outra coisa além daquele cantor. Minha cabeça já estava estourando de raiva. Quer saber de uma coisa, não podíamos evitar. Mas aí estava a pergunta na minha cabeça e na do Danny, seria ele um fantasma?"

2º Dia

"Amanheceu e eu fui para a escola. Mas quando eu saí de casa, todos estavam com roupas, perucas, CDs e outras coisas dele. Danny e eu fomos os únicos que não estavam tão... Fanáticos. Na escola também era a mesma coisa. Era como no dia em que a Ember estava dominando o mundo com a sua música. Mas parecia que as mais fanáticas eram as garotas. Não paravam de elogia-lo e de gritar o seu nome. Eu estavam abrindo o meu armário quando chegou aquela patricinha metida a besta da Paulina... ARGH!"

Paulina: Que visual mais cafona. Você não vai mudar pra nova moda não?

Sam: Pra moda dos ridículos, não mesmo. Estou muito satisfeita assim. Ainda mais, quem é que liga para esse cara aí?

Paulina: Todos eles, ora! (apontando para o pessoal)

"Era mais que um pesadelo para mim. Todos estavam sendo dominados pela peste rubra"

Sam: Eu preciso ir para a minha aula. Se quiser chegar atrasada, chegue. Eu não vou perder o meu tempo com essa gente.

"Eu fui para a minha sala, mas ela estava totalmente trancada. Acredite ou não, o Lancer estava dominado pela música também... Que raiva..."

Lancer: Senhorita Manson. É uma felicidade vê-la aqui. Ainda mais eu estou te dando esses convites VIPs que eu recebi do Diego del Fuego! Ele é demais! Você devia escutar o CD dele!

Sam: Não obrigado, eu não gosto muito de músicas antigas.

Lancer: É uma pena. Mas você está convidada, ok? Até mais, ele já deve estar chegando! Fui!

Danny: (chegando) Você viu o que eu vi? O Lancer tá dominado pelo roqueiro de cabelo rubro que parece com a Ember?

Sam: Sim, eu vi sim... Ainda mais, esse cara vai acabar com todas as bandas de rock! Você acredita!

Danny: Bem, que tal a gente dar uma olhandinha lá fora. Apenas para saber como é as músicas dele. Vai ver que ele gosta de fazer covers de músicas antigas. Não tenho muita certeza, mas eu acho que ele não deve ser tão ruim assim como a gente acha. Ainda mais. Nós somos os únicos que estão aqui.

Sam: Exato... Danny, vamos lá pra fora. Eu... Desculpe eu ter que falar isso... Mas é que eu..., to me sentindo estranha.

Danny: Ok, não tem problema não. Ainda mais, você já sabe...

Sam: Desde aquele dia.

"Então foi aí que eu lembrei daquele dia em que Danny me pediu em namoro. Ninguém mais sabe, além de mim, do Tucker e da Lu, que... Não sei para onde foi. Segundo o que eu escutei, ela estava viajando. Quando saímos da escola, nós vimos Diego em cima de um caminhão."

Diego: Quem é o ídolo de vocês?

Todos: DIEGO DEL FUEGO!

Diego: Quem é aquele que volta no tempo sem sair do presente?

Todos: DIEGO DEL FUEGO!

Diego: E quem é aquele que toca a música que faz a as garotas gritarem e os garotos serem mais "styles"?

Todos: DIEGO DEL FUEGO! DIEGO DEL FUEGO!

WOSH! (cabelo de pegando fogo)

Diego: Bem... Em homenagem a todos vocês e principalmente minhas belas jovens, eu escrevi a minha primeira música. E é claro que... Vocês merecem escutá-la não é?

Todos: SIM!

Diego: Escute a melodia!

"Então, ele começou a tocar a primeira música composta por ele mesmo. A música da Ember não passava da dele... Que que eu to falando? As músicas eram HORRÍVEIS!"

(Eu inventei a música. Lembrei da Ember quando criei...)

_Era inverno quando te conheci_

_Éramos felizes juntos_

_Compartilhávamos carinhos_

_Trocávamos segredos_

_E juntávamos nossos amores_

_Juramos amarmos para sempre_

_Mas foi naquele dia_

_Que seria nosso casamento_

_Em que as chamas me consumiam de raiva_

_Você me traiu com outro_

_E ainda dizia que me amava_

_Mas era mentira, era mentira_

_Era mentira! Não passava de uma mentira_

_Nosso amor era quente como fogo, mas agora é cinzas!_

_No dia seguinte, estava só_

_Fraco, deprimido e isolado _

_Mas eu dei a volta por cima_

_Nasci de novo, das minhas próprias cinzas_

_Queimei o meu passado_

_E decidi te esquecer, para SEMPRE!_

_Era mentira! Não passava de uma mentira_

_Nosso amor era quente como fogo, mas agora é cinzas!_

_Era mentira! Era mentira..._

"Era impressão minha, ou ele quando cantou estava com cara de que havia perdido mesmo a pessoa que ele amava... Hum... Ainda estou pensando sobre isso. Mas eu não podia falar nada e dizer se ele realmente fez para ele mesmo, ou para outra pessoa. Mas é melhor eu não tocar mais nesse assunto da música dele. Danny e eu fomos para minha casa. Lá nós recebemos uma ligação da Lú. Ela estava muito feliz e disse para nós que estava comprando umas lembranças"

Danny: Sam, o que você ia me dizer sobre a letra da música dele, lá na escola?

Sam: Nada não Danny... Ainda mais, eu queria te dizer que é bom a gente estar junto agora.

Danny: Eu também acho. Sabe, é bom estar aqui do seu lado agora... A música já deve estar tocando na rádio. Mas eu não quero saber de mais nada além de você, Sam. Só espero que a gente fique juntos durante muito e muito tempo. Na verdade, vamos ficar juntos para sempre. O que você acha?

Sam: Eu também concordo. Vamos ficar juntos para sempre.

Danny: Sam... Como você já deve saber, eu te amo.

Sam: Eu também te amo, Danny.

(Danny e Sam se beijando)

TRIIM! TRIIM! (telefone de novo)

Sam: Espere. Eu tenho que atender o telefone.

Danny: Tudo bem, eu te espero.

Sam: (atendendo) Alô.

Lú: Oi Sam, é a Lú. Olha, vocês fazem uma falta muito grande.

Sam: Você acha mesmo? Valeu.

Lú: Não tenho muito tempo, daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir. Já estou voltando pra aí. Ah! Estou trazendo umas coisas para vocês, ok? Falows!

Sam: Tchauzinho! (desligando o telefone) Essa Lú é uma doidinha mesmo.

Danny: Ela é maluca, mas é amiga. Uah... Eu to ficando com sono. Posso ir para o seu quarto?

Sam: Pode sim, é só subir as escadas e você já sabe o resto.

Danny: Ok...

Sam: Dormir de tarde... Normal... Deve estar muito cansado depois da aula.

"Ok, estava tudo muito parado lá em casa. Então, o Danny foi dormir e eu fiquei assistindo TV. Bem... Ainda estava tendo a mesma coisa todos os dias. Mas foi naquela hora que eu recebi uma visita muito estranha."

PÉEEEEEE (campainha)

Sam: Já estou abrindo. Só um instante.

NHEEEÉ (abrindo a porta)

Sam: Não acredito que seja você!

Diego: Não acredita mesmo? Bem, e se você tocar na minha mão, vai acreditar em mim?

Sam: Tá bom. Se quiser pode entrar. Só espero que não faça bagunça. Mas o que um jovem como você está fazendo aqui na minha casa, não que eu seja rica e tudo mais, mas o que faz aqui?

Diego: Apenas me escondendo dos fãs. Vida de famoso não é fácil. Tu querias o que?

Sam: Não sei.

Diego: Sam, eu queria te dizer uma coisa. Desde aquele show na sua escola, eu percebi o quanto você era... Perfeita! Não pude parar de pensar em você. Agoram só penso em você, sabe, é como se a minha chama interna estivesse mais quente do que era. Você entende o que eu digo?

Sam: Sim eu entendo. Mas... Eu já sou comprometida com outra pessoa. Eu já estou namorando o Danny. E se ele soubesse que estamos juntos, ele iria te pegar e te esganar!

Diego: Ele nunca vai saber Sam, e sabe porque, da minha música, ninguém escapa. Nem mesmo você. Eu tenho poderes que você nunca imaginou que eu teria.

Sam: Você está querendo me dizer que...

Diego: Exato, Sam. Você pensou e acertou. Eu sou um fantasma! E você vai ser a minha mais nova musa!

Sam: Não se eu puder evitar e quando o Danny acordar!

Diego: Você não entende. Danny está adormecido, graças a mim. Quando eu cheguei na sua casa, eu criei uma música da ninar e não vai acordar tão cedo.

Sam: Droga! Vai ser pior do que eu pensei!

"Eu parecia perdida naquela hora. Mas ainda eu tinha chances. Graças a um CD que meu pai guarda como lembranças da sua juventude. Esse CD ele conseguiu numa viagem. Não tenho nada contra ele ter sido um pagodeiro, e também não tenho nada contra a música."

Sam: Escute um pouco de PAGODE!

(Sam ligando o Som)

Diego: ARGH! QUE SOM É ESSE!

Sam; Já ouviu falar em pagode? Pois é! Meu pai guarda esse CD desde a sua juventude assim como esse aqui: a Jovem Guarda!

Diego: Você não está falando sério está?

Sam: Estou e muito!

(Sam trocando o CD e aumentando o volume)

Diego: PARE COM ISSO! GRRR! JÁ CHEGA! Vou bater fogo contra fogo! Uma música de "dor de cotovelo" deve mudar o seu humor e deve te mudar por um longo tempo! MÚSICA MAESTRO!

"Eu não podia fazer nada naquela hora, então, fui hipnotizada pela sua música e acabou assim: Diego me deixou apaixonada por ele! Caracas, se o Danny estivesse acordado naquela hora, ele iria me matar ou apenas acabar com o nosso namoro. Mas não, ele ainda estava de olhos fechados no meu quarto. Diego fez o seu desejo, como disse a música, 'Eu queimei nosso passado e decidi te esquecer para sempre'. Naquele instante, o Danny havia saído da minha vida para sempre e o Diego era o único que estava no meu coração"

Diego: Sam, de agora em diante, tu serás a minha musa, e eu serei o seu único amor. Não se lembrará mais quem foi e é Danny Fenton.

Sam: Eu não posso... Isso vai acabar com o meu NAMORO! ARGH!

POF! (Sam caindo no chão)

Diego: Sam, você pode me ouvir agora?

Sam: Diego... Você é tão... Fabuloso... Onde eu estou?

Diego: Na sua casa. Mas não se preocupe, eu posso te tirar daqui e sem que ninguém saiba. Te mostrarei um lugar onde nós podemos viver felizes juntos sem ninguém nos atrapalhar.

Sam: Me leva agora? Eu quero conhecer esse lugar, tão maravilhoso...

Diego: Venha comigo. Esse lugar não está no mapa...

"Mais tarde, o Danny acorda e percebeu que eu não estava em casa, foi aí que ele suspeitou de que eu estaria com o Diego... O Danny é meio ciumento, mas eu amo ele mesmo assim. No mesmo dia, ele foi para o aeroporto junto com o Tucker e disse para ele tudo o que aconteceu lá em casa, tirando o nosso beijo, claro. Eles iriam receber a Lú"

Danny: É sério, depois que eu acordei, a Sam havia sumido da casa. Eu estou achando que aquele cantorzinho de garagem está por trás disso. Mas como eu posso ter provas?

Tucker: Primeiro, você tem que saber onde eles estão. Mas pra isso você teria que ligar no celular dela não é?

Danny: Eu já tentei, mas toda vez que ligo, sempre dá ocupado! Tem alguma coisa errada. Esse Diego deve ser algum fantasma, porque não é possível alguém conquistar tantos fãs e ter um cabelo que... Solta fogo! É isso! Eu estava certo, o meu sensor de fantasma havia captado ele, mas ele parecia tão humano que eu não percebi. E quando ele agitou os fãs, o cabelo dele ascendeu igual ao da Ember!

Tucker: Belo calculo, Einstein. Mas você tem que procurar a Sam.

Lú: (entrando por trás dos dois) Não vai ser tão difícil!

Danny: Lú! Você voltou! E na hora certa, eu e o Tucker precisamos que você faça um desejo para que nos ajude a achar a Sam, você poderia nos ajudar?

Lú: Olha, poder eu posso, mas vai ser difícil achar a minha garrafa. Vocês podem me ajudar, está nessa mala!

Tucker: A gente pode achar rapidinho. O Danny só precisa enfiar a mão aí dentro e pronto!

Danny: Licença.

(Danny pondo a mão dentro da mala)

Danny: Achei! É esse aqui meio marroquina?

Lú: Essa mesma! DESIRÉE! ACORDA!

(Desirée saindo da lâmpada)

Desirée: Ai! Cuidado, eu quase bati a minha cabeça. Em que posso servi-la?

Lú: Eu desejo que você procure a Sam, e diga aonde ela está! Pode fazer isso, minha gênia?

Desirée: Mas é claro que eu posso né? Duh! Seu desejo é uma ordem. A Sam está na Zona Fantasma junto com o Diego. Mas eu não posso dizer o local exato...

Danny: Valeu assim mesmo. Vamos para lá, agora!

Lú: Não dá tempo! Acho que a gente vai ter que esperar até amanhã de manhã. Tenho compromisso agora. Valeu mesmo gente. Nos encontramos na casa do Danny amanhã! Eu desejo estar em casa!

Desirée: Seu desejo é uma ordem!

PUFF! (as duas somem na nuvem de fumaça)

Danny: Então tá bom. Eu vou ter que esperar até amanhã, enquanto a Sam fica com aquele...

Tucker: Olha lá o que você vai falar!

Danny: Eu ia dizer idiota, não uma coisa mais pesada. Você entendeu o resto, não é?

Tucker: Claro que eu entendi...

"Então foi isso. Eu estava na Zona Fantasma, com o Diego enquanto o Danny se mordia de ravia na Terra. Coitadinho, ele ficou a noite inteira sofrendo por minha causa... Acho que esse foi o dia mais triste dele... Eu queria fazer alguma coisa naquela hora..."

3º Dia

"Então, Tucker e Lú chegaram o mais cedo possível para me resgatarem. Danny estava pronto. Eles abriram o porta e entraram. Começou o resgate em quem Danny não poderia utilizar os poderes de fantasma. Desirée os guiava para não se perderem"

Desirée: Tenham cuidado, aqui é cheio de armadilhas e devemos estar atentos em tudo.

Lú: "Desi", você já captou os dois. Estamos andando a horas.

Tucker: Esses lugar está me dando é que os fantasmas podem viver num lugar como esse. Será que eles não poderiam pelo menos arrumar aqui?

Danny: Eu estou sentindo que estamos sendo seguidos. Mas por quem? Ou o que?

Desirée: Eu também sinto a mesma coisa e... PARADA AONDE ESTÁ!

Flameena: AAAHHH! Não me machuquem! Sou apenas uma garotinha!

Lú: Quem é você?

Flameena: Sou Flameena McLane, a irmã mais nova da Ember. Vocês estão procurando por quem?

Danny: Procuramos por Diego del Fuego. Você o conhece o já o viu por aquí?

Flameena: Sim, eu o conheço. Ele já foi namorado da minha irmã. Mas ela resolveu romper o namoro, porque ela não queria mais saber dele. Então os dois terminaram e o Diego criou aquela música! Mas ele é que se tornou a vítima.

Lú: Que idiota! E ainda se faz de vítima...

Danny: Lú, eu tenho um plano, procurem pela Sam, por que eu tenho que encontrar uma roqueira! Flameena, você pode me guiar até a sua irmã?

Flameena: Eu posso, mas tem que me prometer que vai me dar um doce da Terra. Dizem que chiclete é o melhor doce que existi lá, é verdade?

Danny: É sim. Vamos?

"Danny e Flameena vão atrás da Ember McChata e o resto atrás de mim. Eu estava me preparando para o meu 'casamento' com o Diego. Mas eu me sentia mais diferente do que o normal. Não parecia mais a mesma. Toda vez que eu me lembrava do Danny, eu ficava com raiva e tivesse vontade de proteger o Diego. Mas... Seria que eu estava possuída ou coisa parecida?"

Diego: Hoje é um dia muito especial. Eu vou me casar com a mais bela humana de toda a Terra. Espero que nada de ruim aconteça. Lobos Flamejantes, vigiem todo o local e acabem com qualquer intruso!

Sam: Diego... Eu estou, bonita neste vestido?

Diego: Sam, você está maravilhosamente encantadora. Eu quero que use isso com você. Este é um antigo colar que recebi da Ember. Quem tentar me atacar, sofrerá um grande ataque, sem que eu encoste um dedo nele.

Sam: Eu usarei, meu querido. Depois desse casamento, seremos felizes para sempre e juntos, tornaremos a Terra o nosso mundo!

BLÉEEM! BLÉEEMM! (sinos do casamento)

Diego: É a nossa hora. Vai dar tudo certo!

"E tudo ocorreu, Diego entrou e depois de muito tempo, eu entrei. Danny estava demorando muito para me resgatarem. Eu quase achei que me casaria com um fantasma rubro. Mas foi aí que o resgate chegou, na verdade durante a hora em que o padre disse..."

Padre: Quem for contra o casamento deste casal, fale agora o cale-se para todo o sempre!

Danny: Eu tenho!

Todos: OOOHHH!

Diego: Você de novo! Como conseguiu entrar aqui, seu inútil! A Sam é minha e ela vai se casa comigo!

Ember: Não mesmo!

Diego: Ember!

Lú: Briga de marido e mulher...

Tucker: ... Ninguém mete a colher!

Ember: Eu não acredito que você depois de terminar comigo naquele dia, tenta se casar de novo, e com essa humana! Você não entende mesmo! Você não merece se casar com ninguém, nem com humanos!

Diego: Você naquele dia resolveu terminar comigo só por estava apaixonada pelo menino fantasma! Diga para mim que você não escondia isso de mim o tempo todo! Você sempre vivia reclamando dele: Danny isso, Danny aquilo! Eu cansei disso Ember!

Ember: Eu cansei mais ainda de você! Como pode fazer isso! Ainda mais... Eu gosto de você ainda!

Todos: O QUE?

Danny: Caracas! Esse casamento está pegando fogo!

Tucker: Acho que as coisas vão esquentar mais ainda!

Diego: Ember... Vou te dizer só mais algumas palavras... Esse casamento... Foi apenas para te trazer de volta! Eu não estava mais agüento ficar longe de você. Olha, eu sei que fui um grande retardado, trouxa e todas as outras coisas que você pensou de mim. Mas, eu não poderia mais ficar de braços cruzados te esperando. Então eu fui procurar uma humana para que fosse a minha isca e assim, eu te fisgaria de volta para os meus braços.

Ember: Isso é verdade? Então... Você está querendo voltar comigo?

Sam: O que? O que pensa que está fazendo? Nós iamos nos casar! Você é um grande idiota!

Ember: Mocinha, eu tenho que tirar esse colar de você!

Diego: Ember! Não toca nele!

ZASH! (choque)

Ember: ARGH! O que foi isso?

Danny: O colar criou algum tipo de campo magnético que impeça que qualquer pessoa toque nela. A Sam precisa de ajuda! Eu vou te salvar!

Diego: Danny não se mexe!

RASG! (calça de Danny sendo arranhada)

Danny: ARGH!

Lobos Flamejantes: RRRARRRRRRRR! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Diego: Lobos! Parem! Eles não nos farão mal! Eu tenho que tirar o colar da Sam. Flameena, você é a única que pode fazer isso, já que o colar impede apenas jovens e adultos, e não crianças.

Flameena: Pode deixar comigo! Eu vou fazer isso por vocês!

"A pequenina me salvou tirando aquele colar de mim. Me sentia normal de novo. Mas ainda estava sobre o encantamento da música dele."

Sam: Diego! Temos que continuar o nosso casamento! Venha!

Diego: Não Sam. Acho que a nossa canção de amor, deve parar por aqui... Eu vou ficar com a Ember. LIBERTE-SE DO MEU ENCANTAMENTO!

(Sam volta ao normal)

Sam: Que roupa é essa? Onde eu estou?

Danny: Você está finalmente acordou. E agora podemos ficar juntos novamente.

Tucker: Que cena mais melosa!

Lú: Acho ela muito romântica, apesar de eu não gostar muito dessas coisas.

Diego: Ember, que voltar para mim e casar comigo?

Ember: Diego, eu quero te dizer uma coisa... QUEM TE DISSE QUE EU GOSTAVA DO DANNY?

Diego: Ora, pois... A sua irmã mais nova!

Flameena: Ops! Sobrou pra mim!

Ember: FLAMEENA!

"Então foi isso: Eu voltei para casa e Diego voltou a ficar com a Ember. Todos nós voltamos para a Terra e é claro, deixamos os dois a sos... Ninguém merece ficar namorando com o pessoal te 'ficalizando', não é?"

Diego: Finalmente estamos juntos. Agora podemos começar uma nova vida, sem que nada nos impeça de sermos felizes. Onde quer sair essa noite?

Ember: Eu ainda não sei... Acho que para um lugar, onde ninguém possa tentar nos encher o saco. Um lugar em que fiquemos sós.

Diego: Hum... Eu concordo com você.

(beijo)

4º Dia

"Ufa! Finalmente essa história vai acabar! Eu sei que vocês já estavam de saco cheio então... O diretor Lancer promoveu um concurso de música, em que todos os alunos deveriam cantar. Nós ganhamos cantando uma música em homenagem ao casal de fantasmas"

_Vamos fugir_

_Deste lugar, baby_

_Vamos fugir_

_Tô cansado de esperar_

_Que você me carregue_

_Vamos fugir_

_Proutro lugar, baby_

_Vamos fugir_

_Tô cansado de esperar_

_Que você me carregue_

_Pois diga que há_

_Irajá, Irajá_

_Pra onde eu só veja você_

_Você veja mim só_

_Marajó, Marajó_

_Pra outro lugar comum_

_Outro lugar qualquer_

_Guaporé, Guaporé_

_Outro lugar ao sol_

_Outro lugar ao Sul_

_Céu azul, Céu azul_

_Onde há só meu corpo nu_

_Junto ao seu corpo nu_

_Vamos fugir_

_Deste lugar baby_

_Vamos fugir_

_Pronde haja um tobogã_

_Onde a gente escorregue_

_Todo dia de manhã_

_Flores que a gente regue_

_Uma banda de maçã_

_Outra banda de reggae_

"Bem... Por hoje é só pessoal!"

Fim...


End file.
